In the prior art, a length-width ratio of a mobile phone display screen is generally locked as 16:9 or 16:10. In order to realize a single-hand touch operation on a display screen as far as possible, the area of the display screen at this time is generally small, for example the display screen of 3.5 inch, which is far from satisfying the requirements of people for a large display area. However, when the display area of the display screen is set to be large enough, for example the display screen of 5.5 inch, at this time, due to being limited by the foregoing length-width ratio, the width of the display screen is too large, causing a single-hand operation not to be performed generally.
Moreover, with regard to a display screen designed according to the foregoing length-width ratio, when it displays publication documents most of which are in a A4 paper size, a black border is generally left at the periphery of the display screen, which not only affects the display effect, but also does not realize the maximum utilization of the display screen.
Furthermore, since mobile phones are renewed very rapidly, mobile phone users change mobile phones also at faster frequencies. Discarding old mobile phones could cause serious resource waste and environmental pollution. There are no good solutions yet in the present market. A method of recycling mobile phones is generally adopted, in such a way that the reproduction cost of waste mobile phones will become higher, but also a secondary pollution during recycling and reproduction can be caused.
In addition, power consumption has increased due to bigger bigger screens of mobile phones; on the other hand, the thickness of mobile phones tends to become thinner, which results in that the battery of the mobile phones cannot be made too large. Therefore, the low power problem commonly exists in mobile phones now.